Forever Love
by Nafisa
Summary: Love is eternal. It will find you when you least expect it and could last a lifetime if you found that special someone.


Wearing a green mini jean shorts, pink sleeveless shirt, green four leave clover choker and pink high heel, kneel length, laced up boots sat a girl in a light pink BMW convertible. The girl had long brunette hair, jade eyes and tan skin.

She watched as her best friends said good bye to their boyfriends and thought. _'Wish I had a boyfriend too.'_

Letting out a sad sigh Flora took out her IPod and listen to some romantic music.

From a distance stood five couples, talking or kissing.

A girl with long blonde hair, orange eyes, fair skin and had on a green and pink mini strapless dress looked at over at her best friend, Flora and thought. _'Wish there was a guy out there for Flora. She is so lonely.' _

"Stella?" Her boyfriend called out.

Shaking her head, she turned to the male with light navy blue hair with side burns, pale skin and grey eyes. He wore demin pants and a red shirt.

"Yes Nex? What is it?"

"Was asking if you wanted to back to my place tonight?" He asked.

"No, I have curfew." She checked her watch to see fifteen minutes to ten. "Which is in fifteen minutes time. Girls we have to go before Griselda locks the gate on us."

The others looked at their watch before letting out a sigh.

A girl with curly brunette hair, dark complexion and brown eyes was the first to move. She had on blue jumpsuit with a purple shirt and knee-length high-heeled boots.

"Bye Nabu. See you tomorrow."

The boy with dark complexion, brown eyes and hair, wearing a white shirt with a blue jacket and jeans pants smiled. "Good night, baby."

The other couples were too into their conversation to reply.

Stella went to the first couple which consisted on a girl with red hair, blue eyes and fair skin. She had on a demin mini skirt with a blue and white blouse and blue ankle high heel boots. The boy had blond hair, blue eyes, fair skin and wore a blue and white shirt with blue jeans.

"Guys, it's time to go." She informed them. "Dorm curfew is in fifteen minutes."

They nodded.

The other couple had a girl with short lavender hair, fair skin and purple eyes and a guy with orange hair and red glasses. The girl wore a purple mini skirt with a matching colour blouse and high heel ankle boot while the guy had on blue pants with an orange and white shirt. They over heard what Stella said and wrapped up their conversation.

The last couple consisted of a girl with long blue hair, dark blue eyes, and fair skin and had on a red and black mini skirt and a black shirt with music notes on the front. The guy in the relationship had short purple hair, fair skin and black eyes. He had on blue jeans with a purple shirt that had on the UK flag at the front.

They finished up their conversation before parting ways. The girls headed to the pink convertible while the guys jumped into Sky's blue Jaguar.

The boys went to an all boy university by the name of Red Fountain which specializes in Engineering, Architecture and Construction, Information Technology, Law and Medicine. All of them boarded on campus and had an eleven p.m. curfew.

The girls went to Alfea College were they did Medicine, Information Technology, Law, Business and Hospitality and Tourism. They were all boarding on campus and had a ten p.m. curfew.

Flora saw the girls coming her way and shut off the IPod before putting it away.

Bloom whispered to Stella as they walked slowly to the car. "Before we left Sky was tell me that Headmaster Saladin's Grandson, Helia and a guy name Brandon is coming to Red Fountain as second year Med students."

"You think one of those guys would be perfect for Flora?" She questioned.

"Helia would be perfect for her. Sky tells me he is a nature lover, pacifist, artist and a true gentleman." Bloom continued. "Brandon on the other hand would be perfect for you from what Sky heard."

"Me?" She almost stuttered. "I already have a boyfriend. Nex is wonderful."

"That is bullshit, Stella. He is a dog and doesn't deserve you." The red head commented.

Stella sighed sadly. "I know but I want to give Nex one more chance before dropping him. Somewhere underneath that tough exterior is a good person."

Bloom was overjoyed to hear that. _'Nex is only after her because of her looks.' _

Reaching the car, the five girls jumped in before Flora started the car and drove off.

* * *

Midnight

As her friends slept Flora sat on the balcony of her and Bloom's room. She whispered. "Maybe I will never find anyone. Most of the guys back home only wanted me because of my money."

Flora is the heiress to the Linepha wealth. Her father invented the solar powered car several years ago. That idea brought forth several million dollars a year. In order to avoid making fake friends and relationships Flora kept her wealth hidden from everyone expect from her best friend, Brandon. Not even her closest friends, the Winx know about her wealth.

Letting out a soft yawn the car heiress went to bed.

* * *

Helia walked through the forest of Magix. _'Never thought I would be back at Red Fountain again.' _He had on a blue and white shirt with blue jeans and matching colour sneakers.

The raven hair nineteen year old dropped out of Red Fountain a year ago to become an artist. His Grandfather spent the past year convincing him to come back to the school to become a Doctor. It clearly worked.

After a few minutes he reached his favourite place in all of Magix, the centre of the forest. It had a lake in middle surrounded by several fruit trees. It looked beautiful especially at night.

Continuing to walk to the lake Helia spotted a girl with lavender hair, fair skin and teal eyes. She had on a strapless, light green mini dress and black high heel ankle boots.

"Hey, what are you doing here in the middle of the night?" He asked, moving closer to her.

"I got lost on my way back to Alfea and came upon this place." She admitted while getting up.

"You could have been lost for days. No one usually comes around here especially at night." He told her.

"Actually I can see Alfea from here." The girl pointed to the pink and blue college. "Here looks so beautiful so decided to stay here for a while before sneaking into the school."

"Kay." He moved closer to her, recognizing her. "My name is Helia Knightly."

"I am Krystal Jones. It's nice to meet you."

"You use to go to Magix Prep?" He asked. "Your Princess Krsytal of Genovia."

"Yes, that's me. You are the first and only person I have told my title to." Krystal stated. "I also had the biggest crush on you in grade four."

Krystal is the Princess of Genovia, an European country. Her parents sent her to Magix when she was a few months old to live a normal life till it was time to take over the throne. She would go back to her native country every few months to visit her family and had Princess training every evening after school till she was seventeen.

Helia grinned shyly. "Really? I had a crush on you too."

A blush crept up on their cheeks. "Too bad we lost touch after prep school. I wanted to tell you my feelings."

"Yeah, my family and I headed to the other side of the country for a few years before coming back." He explained. "Does your boyfriend go to Red Fountain by the way?"

"I don't have a boyfriend. As silly as this may seem I have had a crush on this guy since like forever and the feelings just won't go away." She whispered loud enough for him to hear.

"I don't think it's silly." Helia moved closer and wrapped his arms around her waist.

Krystal moved her hands to hug his neck. "I still like you, Helia."

"I still like you too, Krystal."

Both moved closer together till their lips were pressed together to start a passionate kiss.

Krystal used one had to unbuckle his belt before zipping down his pants as the kiss became more heated. Once the pant was unbuttoned, the lavender hair teen used both of her hands to pull it along with his boxers down. As it hit the ground Helia used his foot to kick it to the side before unzipping the back of her dress. The dress gently hit the ground before she kicked it over to the side along with her shoes.

Breaking the heated kiss Helia removed his shirt while Krystal got rid of her underwear.

She then lay on the grass awaiting Helia to make his move. The raven hair teen took a moment to admire the female under the moon light, star filled night sky.

Kneeing before her, Helia parted her legs before licking her clit. Krystal moaned in pleasure. He continued till she climaxed a few moments later.

Placing his cock to her entrance he looked at her to make sure. She nodded as her legs wrapped around his waist. Helia carefully rested his upper body onto her before locking lips once more.

Krystal felt his hands slid down to hold onto her firm butt as her arms hugged his neck. She then moved her legs to wrap around his.

Helia moved his large cock into her vagina, breaking her hymen. Krystal let out painful groans through the kiss as he continued to enter her.

Once fully inside Helia continued to thrust into the teen till her groans turned into moans. He then broke the kiss to hear her moaning even louder.

"Helia!" Krystal moaned louder.

He began to move faster as pleasure washed over him. "You're a virgin?" He asked.

Krystal nodded. "You're my first."

"This is my first time also." He confessed.

A few more thrust and both climaxed at the same time. Krystal blushed as she felt Helia's warm substance fill her up.

After the climax wore off Helia began thrusting into her again.

The two made love for another hour before stopping. The raven hair teen was now lying on the grass with Krystal resting on his chest. His arms hugged her petite waist.

As their naked bodies pressed together Helia placed his hands all over her body, couldn't get enough of her.

Krystal moaned softly, yielding to his touch. "Helia, I love you."

"I love you too, Krystal." He replied. His arms wrapped tighter around her waist before both drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Flora awoke to her phone vibrating underneath the pillow. Checking the time she saw it was after two in the early morning. The brunette took out the phone and saw the name Brandon pop up on the screen.

Answering it, she whispered. "Hey Brandon. You are the only person I know that would call so early in morning."

"_Sorry Flo. I wanted to talk to my oldest and dearest friend." _He said. _"I missed you."_

"I miss you too." She smiled.

Brandon is Flora's best friend. They began friends at the age of three and that hasn't changed over the pass fifteen years.

"_You want to meet up now?" _He asked.

"Why not? I am already awake." She rolled out of bed.

"_Great because I am at our usual spot." _He informed the brunette.

"I will hurry up and get dress." Flora hung up the phone. Changing out of her pink PJs into the same outfit from earlier, she carefully sneaked out of the school to meet a male with short brown hair, fair complexion; light brown eyes and wore blue jeans with green and white shirt in the Magix forest.

"Flo!" He went over to hug her.

"Brandon!" She gladly returned the hug.

He leaned forward to kiss her cheek. Flora shifted her head causing Brandon's lips to press onto hers.

Instead of breaking the kiss, she parted her lips and Brandon used his tongue to meet hers.

The kiss became more passionate and heated.

In a few minutes clothes were tossed all over. Brandon had on nothing on while Flora only had on her pink lace up, knee length, high heel boots.

He gulped at how sexy and beautiful Flora looked with her side D breast and large and firm ass.

Ending the kiss for a few seconds to take a breath or two Brandon pressed Flora onto a tree. With her arms around his neck and chest pressed against his, the brown hair Med student parted Flora's legs.

His large penis found her entrance before thrusting into her. Once his member filled her up Flora hugged his waist with her legs. Brandon then slid his hands to her ass.

Brandon began thrusting into the brunette. Their lips clashed together once more as the love making became more intense.

The two made love for an hour and a few minutes before stopping.

Brandon was sitting up and resting his back onto a tree. Flora was sitting on his lap with his arms around her waist and cock still in her entrance.

"That was amazing." Brandon commented.

"Better than the last time." Flora added.

Brandon and Flora have had a friends with benefit relationship for a while now. Two years ago they formed a serious relationship and after a few dates and heated love making they decided to be friends. Since the sex was amazing they continued till one or the both of them found someone else.

"Glad you were my first." Brandon informed her.

"And you know I am happy that you were my first." She smiled.

"Flo, I know we talked about this before but I have been thinking and I want us to be in a serious relationship again." He confessed. "You are the only girl that knows the real me and accept it for what it is."

Flora thought about it for a second. "Yeah, that sounds like a good idea. You are the only guy that loves me for me and not my money and I love you."

They sealed the relationship with a kiss before talking till morning came. When the sun began to light up the sky the two got dressed before hurrying back to school before anyone woke up.


End file.
